


Farewell to his Remorse

by RandomTypingMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Longing for you, Remorse, Ron misses Hermione, Suicidal Thoughts, depressing & beautiful, haertbroken, lovestory, missing a loved one, sad lovestory, sad setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey
Summary: Disclaimer: suicidal thoughts and heartbreak!Hope you like my attempt to write a sad but beautiful ficlet about how Ron's and Hermione's love story could end. Feel free to leave comments helping me to improve my writing!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Farewell to his Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: suicidal thoughts and heartbreak!  
> Hope you like my attempt to write a sad but beautiful ficlet about how Ron's and Hermione's love story could end. Feel free to leave comments helping me to improve my writing!

Ron reached out his hand as Hermione turned away. The door closed shut before he could say another word. Should he go after her? He opened the window and looked out at the field. It was silent, the wind whistled between the stalks of black grass. He closed his eyes, and in his mind's eye saw her face. She was just there, on the wall, talking to him. He could never understand it, the way her voice was crystal clear, the way her brown curls flew every time a twig caught in her ponytail. He wondered what she said. "Do you ever think we could be more than friends?"   
Maybe he did, she had been gone so long, his life could use her more than ever. Or maybe all that time she had been with him, and no one else? Ron opened his eyes, and he saw her. She looked just as beautiful in her dress as she had the day they had met, and he felt tears well up in her eyes. She smiled, and her hair blew in the wind behind her, she looked away and walked away from the wall. 

Ron looked down at his feet. It was all over. He went to the field, took out the small bouquet of roses he had purchased, and sat down next to the wall. He could feel his stomach, the wound was so fresh. He reached out and stroked the petal of one of the roses. He could smell the scent of the perfume Hermione had grown up wearing. He looked up at the sky, and noticed it was falling. The clouds, once so clear and beautiful, were now gray and angry, and they were coming for him.   
Ron sat there for a couple of hours, he could still hear the rain pattering on the roof. The flowers were beginning to wilt, and the ones that kept coming to him were dying too. Finally, he got up. His bones ached, and he began walking up to the wall, and leaning against it. Maybe if he had spent just a little more time with her he would have been more prepared by now. Perhaps things would have been different if he had just asked her out that day instead of the others. He took a small red rose from the bouquet and lay his head on the cold brick wall.   
Maybe it was time he joined Hermione in the afterlife.


End file.
